


In The Act

by orphan_account



Series: Not On School Grounds [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Jimmy just wanted to wash his hands, M/M, in a bathroom, thought you were classier than that Hanni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to Suspension.<br/>Will gets caught in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Btw guys I don't have a beta or anything

“You're being too loud, love.”, Hannibal said with a sigh. Will pulled his head up to glare at the older boy.

“Maybe if you stopped frickin' chokin' me, I wouldn' be so loud.”, he hissed, his Cajun accent having grown thick with arousal. This was all Hannibal's idea anyway. He was the prick who decided he wanted to have his dick sucked in a bathroom.

“If I stopped, how would you learn?”, Hannibal asked in a falsely sweet voice. He was a smug bastard and Will was tempted to bite his dick to wipe the smirk off his face.

“Y'know I was expecin' you'da be a bit more classy than a bathroom darlin'.”, Will said viciously. As much as he wanted to punch the teen in the face, he also wanted to continue with his task. He wouldn't give his boyfriend that satisfaction though.

“If the circumstances were different I'd have you on yacht, you feisty little thing.”, Hannibal taunted. Well, it was _meant_ to be a taunt. However, the words made Will whine high in his throat. He rather liked the idea of being spoiled. The smirk on Hannibal's face only grew wider.

“And I'd buy you new shoes, perhaps a new phone. Maybe even a few suits. Would you like that šuniuskas?”, he purred. Will bit his lip harshly, loving the way Hannibal's voice caressed the word so gently. He nodded shyly, as his hand began to move on the other boy again.

“Could ya really?”, he asked in a breathy voice. Of course Will knew he had the money to do so, but to think he would spend so much of it on Will made the younger boy giddy.

“Of course mylimasis, anything you want.”, Hannibal said. Will's hand sped up. Anything? Would Hannibal really buy him _anything_ he wanted? Yes. He would. Because Hannibal adored him. And he adored Hannibal. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other.

“Mais, that sounds lovely.”, Will said, laying the Cajun on thick. Hannibal loved when he started doing that, and Will only brought it out when he felt Hannibal deserved it. Hannibal groaned into his hand loudly.

“You are a sinful little thing.”, Hannibal whispered.

“Like ya didn' already know dat.”, he responded slyly. He put his mouth on the head of Hannibal's cock and sank his head down, shivering when he felt Hannibal's large hands pull at his curls.

“Šventoji motina pragare!”, Hannibal shouted. His eyes widened immediately, realizing his mistake. Praying that no one else was in the bathroom, he leaned his head back on the wall and squeezed his eyes shut.

Unfortunately, there was someone else. Someone who happened to be a faculty member, and who saw the position the boys were in when he looked at the bottom of the stall door. He walked up and banged on the stall door.

“Alright you two open up. We're taking a trip to the principle's office.”, he said as calmly as possible. Hannibal hurriedly pulled up his pants as Will stood and wiped off his mouth. They exited sheepishly, not taking their eyes off the floor.

“Hello Mr. Price.”, Will whispered hoarsely.

“Graham. And who are you?”, he asked Hannibal. Hannibal clicked his tongue and stood a little straighter.

“My name is Hannibal Lecter. I'm from Red Dragon Academy.”, he said curtly. Will almost laughed and cried simultaneously at Hannibal's pretentiousness in this situation.

“Mmm. And do you mind telling me what you two were doing in there Graham?”, he asked. Will choked slightly.

“I was uh, s-sucking him off, sir.”, Will murmured. Mr. Price's lips quirked slightly, and he seemed to find this whole spectacle amusing.

“I see. Well, you'll have to see Mr. Crawford. I believe Ms. Bloom is out at the moment.”, he said, suddenly solemn. Will paled. Mr. Crawford liked to yell. A lot.

Mr. Price jerked his head and walked out with the two boys following closely. Hannibal looked over, surprised to see Will shaking. From the way Price had said it, and how the blood had drained from Will's face, Mr. Crawford was rather intimidating. It made the tall boy frown. He leaned down to Will's ear as they neared the office.

“Don't worry mylimasis, I'll make sure he knows his place.”

“Really?”, Will whispered.

 

 

“Anything for you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go. Sorry for any mistakes I use Google Translate. Coming soon: Hannibal meets Clint properly  
> Talk to me on tumblr: sugardaddylecter.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/madsthicc  
> Comment and Kudos make me a happy ghost


End file.
